the one just for me and only me
by anime poison
Summary: this is a kagome and sesshomaru fic i hope u all love it!


The One Just For Me and Only Me

Rated R or in case defiantly M

By: Anime Poison

Read if you dare….

The office building was very busy that morning with lots of people moving around left and right trying to get things done so they could go home. There I was sitting at my desk dressed in a black skirt with a white v-neck long sleeve shirt that wasn't to revealing but still showed a bit of cleavage; currently I was with the headset taking messages from people while the boss was in a meeting.

"Inu-Corp, please hold." I said as I ran my elegant fingers through my dark tinted blue hair.

I had been at the office since six o'clock that morning and already it was almost six o'clock in the evening right now it was five thirty.

"Only a half an hour to go." I said as I stretched in my chair causing other male employees to stare as they glanced and walked bye.

"See something you like?" I said sarcastically giving them a gold glare that caused them to back away. "That's what I thought."

Then the phone started to ring again.

"Inu-corp please hold… Yes the boss is in a meeting right now I will have him call you back as soon as he can…yes tomorrow at ten o'clock okay." I said as I hung up.

I sat back closing my eyes for a second when all of a sudden someone came up behind me that nearly caused me to have a heart attack. When I turned to see who it was I smiled, it was my friend Sango who was dressed in long black pants and a red v-neck shirt. My crystal blue eyes lit up as I saw her.

"Hi Sango." I smiled.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said. "Are you off yet soon?" she asked.

"Hai in a half an hour." I said. "I can't leave unless the "Boss Man." Says so."

"Typical." Sango said.

I smiled and agreed with Sango.

"So what are we goanna do tonight it's the weekend!" Sango said.

"I don't know, wanna go on over to Moon Light Haze and have couple drinks." I asked.

"Yeah that can be fun and we can see if there are any good looking guys there this time." Sango smiled.

"Hey what about Miroku?" I asked.

"Hey he does this all the time to me. Whenever we go out somewhere he's always asking some woman to bear his child." Sango said rolling her eyes. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"So what are you doing, are you trying to make him jealous?" I asked.

"No beat him at his own game." Sango smiled.

"Even better." I smiled.

"Yeah I know its great isn't it?" Sango smiled.

"Yeah definitely." I said.

"Wait I have another idea instead of going to Moon Light Haze, Inuyasha is having a party and he invited us along with a whole bunch of other people tonight." Sango said. "It's at a mansion to!"

"That could be interesting." I said. "Wait at Inuyasha's father's mansion?"

"Yeah surprisingly he's using his dad's mansion while he's gone for the summer." Sango said.

"Lucky." I said as I smiled. "He was always so lucky. So when does the party start?" I asked.

"Everyone is meeting up there around eight o'clock and the party doesn't have an ending time so you can basically go home whenever." Sango said.

"Well if I have work the next morning I'm probably only going to stay until eleven or twelve o'clock." I said.

"Oh come on Kagome you got to loosen up a bit and go out into the world to discover new possibilities the world has to offer." Sango exaggerated.

"What do you mean loosen up?" I asked..

"Lately you've been kind of uptight." Sango admitted. "You know ever since…"

"Let's not get into that now." I said as I held a hand up. "I've changed and that was long ago, I'll prove it to you."

Sango smiled. "I know you have and I can't wait to see tonight."

I smiled back. "Well I better go and deliver these papers to the boss, wish me luck."

"Yeah you'll need it, I heard today wasn't such a great meeting." Sango said.

"Great I'm walking into the lion's den then." I said as I laughed. "I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes."

"Okay see you in a little bit Kagome." Sango said.

"Bye." I said as I got up and started headed over to the boss man's office.

As I started walking it was when another one of my friends came up to me. He was tall, tan, he had long black hair that was pulled back and he had brown eyes.

"Kagome my love." He addressed as he placed his hands around my wrists.

"Hi Kouga." I said as I smiled.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Never better." I said.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing tonight if you didn't have plans if you wanted to go out with me?" Kouga asked.

"Sorry Kouga but I already have plans I'm going out with Sango to a party at Inuyasha's house." I said.

Inside Kouga mentally cursed at the Hanyou demon then let that sink down. He knew that Inuyasha had feelings for Inuyasha and knew so did Kagome.

"Maybe some other time." Kouga said.

"Kouga you're one of my best friends you know that right?" I asked. "You know I treasure my friendship with you and all my other friends."

Over thousands of times I tried getting the message across to Kouga that I wasn't interested in becoming his girlfriend or dating him but he never seemed to understand. I'm not a mean person but in cases like these I don't know how to act. Kouga grabbed onto my wrists a little tighter.

"I know that Kagome." He smiled as he then looked into my eyes with passion.

"Hey what are you doing to Kagome you stinking wolf!" a voice said.

I turned around great this possibly could not get any worse and the boss is going to surely lecture my ass like no tomorrow.

"Can it dog breath!" Kouga said.

I turned to look around and saw yet another one of my friends walking by he had long silver hair, and golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kouga." I said warningly.

Both at that moment wouldn't back down so I got in between them.

"Not at work please we've already discussed that." I said.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked down at me and knew I was right.

"Well I'll back off for now but that doesn't mean the battle is over my sweet Kagome, I shall win you from this Hanyou!"

I stopped there; he didn't know sadly he didn't know.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kouga asked with concern.

"Look what you did now you stinking wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Both of you just stop now!" I said angrily, how tired I was having people fight over me. "Well I got to go and deliver these papers to the boss." I said. "See you later at the party."

I started to walk away as the two stared at me.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouga asked.

"How the heck should I know she's probably just in one of her moods?" Inuyasha asked.

"Probably." Kouga agreed. "Well this isn't over between you and I dog face I shall win Kagome no matter what!" as he walked away.

"I like to see you try wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked off into the other direction.

As I continued walking to the bosses office I heard yelling and a door slammed open as a man with long dark black hair with purplish eyes walked out fuming.

"You won't hear the last of me Sesshomaru!" The man shouted as he bumped into me.

"Watch was you're going wench!" he spat as he walked off.

I watched him go. "Jerk." I said as I prepared myself to knock on the boss's door. I knocked two times on the door.

"Come in!" he ordered.

I took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Shut the door." He said coldly.

I shut the door then turned around, there sitting in his chair dressed in a business suit was the boss. He had long silver hair and golden amber eyes. In the middle of his forehead there was a purple half crescent moon and along his face were two red stripes on each cheek.

"What brings you here in the likes of this one's presence?" he asked coldly.

"I just wanted to drop off the paper work Sessho- I mean Mr. Youkai." I said looking into his face.

"Leave it on the desk." He said. "You're late it should have been here five minutes ago."

"Sorry got side tracked in the hallway." I said.

"You're apologies are worthless and don't mean a thing let it happen again you'll face the consequences." He said in his monotone voice.

Why was he coming so hard on me? I never saw him in a bad mood such as this.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He stared back at me.

"What is it to you?" he asked coldly. "It is none of your concern."

Anger rose I was sick of his attitude towards me and other people he gave. "You know what don't take your anger out on me because you're upset." I said as I stood up to him.

He smirked; no one ever was brave enough or had the courage to stand up to him that was because people feared him.

"What's so funny?" I asked still ticked off at him.

"You think in your right mind you have a chance to stand up against this Sesshomaru?" he asked still smirking.

"You know what just because you come from wealthy family, own companies all over the world, and have a mansion doesn't make you better than the rest of us." I spat as I began my way to the door. "I'm sick of arrogant jerk likes you.

"Like you know anything of my life." He said coldly.

"You're right for once you are right Sesshomaru and I could care less right now." I said as I walked out the door.

Sesshomaru watched me when I departed out the door and began to smirk again. He had hated that she had challenged him and spoke to him in a rude manor but had secretly loved her fiery rage in her body and soul. Wait what was he thinking! He couldn't come to love her or in fact anyone. Of course he's been in other relationships before but after that surely ended. The women in his life in fact didn't love him it was just the money, fame, and fortune they were after. It made him mad that he couldn't find that one just for him just to be there to talk to share times with. It was impossible. Frankly it began to grow clearer and clearer each day and that was when he stopped trying. Sesshomaru got out of his chair and looked outside of the window and saw me and another worker he did not recognize walking to our cars.

"What are these feelings I possess?" he thought. "Could she have put a spell on this Sesshomaru's heart?" he asked.

Downstairs I walked still fuming but as I saw Sango I let the anger seep past me and smiled when I saw her.

"Hi are you ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

We began to walk out side to our cars when I got the strangest feeling that someone was watching me I turned and looked up to the building and saw Sesshomaru looking down from the window. That was when I got the strangest feeling that hasn't occurred from such a long time ago.

"What am I feeling?" I asked. "Can it possibly mean that I'm…"

"Come on Kagome we got to move so we can get ready for the party tonight." Sango said.

"Coming." I yelled as my glance quickly left the window and I began running over to my car.

Inside our apartment Sango and I were getting ready for the party that was taking place tonight.

"What should I wear?" I asked.

"You could wear your strapless power blue dress." Sango said as she pulled the dress out of the closet.

"That's too formal it's just a party at Inuyasha's house after all." I laughed.

"You're right." She said as she smiled.

Out of my drawers I pulled out a tight pare of baggy light blue jeans and I then took out a black halter top. I went inside the bathroom and changed into my clothes left my hair down and walked out. I didn't need make up because I felt the need like I didn't have to wear any. Around my neck I was wearing my silver wings amulet I had since I was a child. My father gave that to me before he died. I stood there for a moment thinking of my father and all the precious times we had when Sango asked me a question.

"What do you think of my outfit?" she asked.

I looked up and saw that she was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a white halter top as well as identical to mine. It made her look absolutely gorgeous. She had her long dark hair down and silver hoops in her ears. She wore a little bit of makeup but not too much to make her look like a slut or whore.

"You look really amazing." I smiled. "Is that part of the revenge conspiracy on Miroku?." I asked.

She smiled and nodded slightly.

"I thought so." I smiled. "Well it's eight we should drive over there."

"Hey Kagome you know the birthmark on your back?" Sango asked.

I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"On your lower back I just noticed the mark is identical to Sesshomaru-sama's." Sango said. "You know like on his forehead."

"Sango that's because I'm Inu-Youkai." I said. "You know that."

"Oh I just forgot." She smiled. "So what do you think of Sesshomaru-sama anyways?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Oh just wondering." She said. "You always seem to be talking about him all the time and you two seem to get into quite a bit of competition at work." She smiled. "Is there something between the two of you that I don't know about?"

"No there isn't!" I said feeling a growl escape from my throat.

"Oh feisty there about the subject then why do I hear you at night saying his name like oh Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said lovingly.

"I do not!" I said angrily.

"Yeah you do and sometimes I can hear you moan in your sleep as well when you're saying his name." She smiled. "Kagome just admit it you like Sesshomaru-sama."

"I can't!" I said. "Because, because it's not true." I lied.

"Kagome don't hide your emotions and feelings from me I'm your best friend were sisters." She said.

"I know." I said.

"Then why are you so afraid?" She asked.

"It's because I don't want to suffer from another heartbreak Sango!" I said as tears escaped from my eyes.

"Kagome I'm sorry." Sango said as she hugged me. "No worries you'll find the one just for you and only you, you will someday."

"We should get going." I said.

"Are you okay now?" Sango asked as she smiled just a bit.

"Yeah I am let's get going." I said.

We headed out to my black mini cooper and began driving over to Inuyasha's house. A half an hour later we drove up to Inuyasha's big mansion was you could hear music pumping from the house.

"Sure knows how to party." I joked.

"Yeah well let's go in and party still we drop!" Sango said.

We walked inside and Sango and I were greeted by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hi there Sango and Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled.

"Hi Inuyasha hi Miroku." I said as I gave each a friendly smile and hug. "Miroku!" I growled.

"You never seem to learn do you Miroku?" Inuyasha asked shaking his head sadly.

"Sorry I guess old habits never die." He said.

"Oh they will." Sango said as she hit Miroku over the head. "I will see to it even if I have to die trying." She sent Miroku a death threatening glare.

"She's scary." Miroku said as he ran behind Inuyasha for protection.

"Get away from me Miroku!" Inuyasha growled. "She's your woman you go deal with her like a man would!"

"Can I take a rain check?' Miroku asked hopefully but then stopped when he saw Sango's face. "I guess not."

"Well let's go and party that's what were here for." I said.

"Over at the bar there's drinks and booze help your self's out." Inuyasha said.

Sango and I walked over to the bar and were surprised more likely at who we saw who was running the bar.

"Hi how can I help you?" a teenager with reddish orange hair pulled back into a green ribbon asked.

"Shippo! Inuyasha's making you the bar tender?" I almost laughed.

"Yeah cause I'm so good at making drinks." Shippo said. "So what can I getcha?"

"Bacardi for me." I said.

"What flavor?" he asked.

"Raspberry." I said.

"Sango?" he asked.

"I'll have Mikes hard ice tea." Sango smiled.

Shippo went into the fridge below the bar and got out the Bacardi and Mike's hard ice tea.

"Here you go have fun." Shippo said.

"Oh we will." I said. "See you later Shippo."

A few hours later into the night I was a little tired from dancing so I sat down for awhile as I watched Sango dancing with Miroku. After awhile I got up and walked up the stairs looking for a bathroom to freshen up.

"Where did Kagome go?" Sango asked.

"I don't know maybe out for some fresh air." Miroku suggested let's go and see.

"Okay but if you try anything your dead." Sango said as she walked outside with Miroku who held Sango's hand in his.

Inuyasha was standing against the wall and couldn't seem to get his mind off of Kagome.

"Kagome." He whispered.

"Inuyasha." A voice said.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Kikyou walking over towards him wearing a short black skirt and a tight red halter top that was too revealing. She wore large hoop earrings and a little to much make up.

"Dance with me." She purred.

Inuyasha let his thoughts about Kagome disappear for the moment as he went onto the dance floor with Kikyou.

Up stairs I was walking and came across a door. I opened up a door and walked in flipping on the light.

"Oh my god this isn't the bathroom now is it." I asked.

Sesshomaru was lying on the bed he sat up and turned his gaze to me.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" he asked.

"Your bedroom?" I asked.

"Yes my bedroom now why are you here?" he asked in his cold monotone voice.

"I was looking for the bathroom to freshen up." I said.

"Well the bathroom obviously isn't here." He said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru couldn't find himself to stop looking at me his eyes trailed from my feet up to my face.

"So why are you not at the party?" he asked.

"I needed to get away for a while." I said as I walked over and sat on the bed with him. "Is it alright?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He said.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Does this one need a reason to come to his father's house?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I was well just surprised to see you up here, why aren't you downstairs?" I asked.

"You tend to ask a lot of questions don't you?" he asked as he smirked.

"Until I find out what I need to know." I said crossing my arms raising one eye brow.

Sesshomaru raised one eye brow looking at me as he smirked slightly as I smiled back.

"I'm sorry I never did mean to get upset with you in the office today." I said as I looked at him in the face. "It's just a lot has been going on and I never meant to take that anger out on you."

"Your apologies are unnecessary." Sesshomaru said.

"No you see that's the thing…" Kagome started but soon stopped as Sesshomaru placed his fingertip over my mouth and began to look deep into my eyes. For some unknown reason Sesshomaru just couldn't seem to keep his gaze off of me as he tried to suppress the urge but couldn't.

"Why?" he thought. "What feelings do I possess now? How could this one have been so blinded these past years?"

He turned to me and gazed deeply into my crystal blue eyes. In return I stared back into his golden amber eyes. Suddenly I began to feel hot all over and wanted nothing but to be embraced in his touch having him explore ever part of my body and soul.

"Damn heat." I whispered as I stood up trying to control my breathing as I moved backwards.

Sesshomaru smirked as he chuckled slightly as he stood up to and started to walk over to me.

"Damn." I thought, he heard me.

Sesshomaru moved closer to me as I felt his body finally resting against mine it made all my Youkai senses go crazy. Sesshomaru was beginning to know how much I've desired him and now it would be only fair for him to show how much he's desired me.

"I can feel your heart race greatly against this one." He whispered knowing how much she desired him.

"Hai." I breathed. "Sesshomaru…don't tease me that way..." I whispered as I felt his breathe seep against my skin making me want to melt right there in his spell binding touch. .

"Kagome." He whispered back as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

I looked up into his face that magnificent face. That was the first time he ever used my name. Before he would just call me girl or wench but now he said my name and said it seductively. Sesshomaru pulled me into him tightly into his embrace causing my heartbeat to quicken. The next moment I felt this arms slither around my body. He then licked the body of my lips as if asking permission to enter and explore the wonders of my body and soul. I sighed as if accepting his invitation for him to enter. He kissed me with passion and every time when he did the kiss grew deeper and deeper. I felt his tongue seep into my mouth and it was excruciating the feeling that was occurring. It was simply amazing. He led me back to the bed where I found myself sitting on his stomach as he continued to kiss me as he pulled off my halter top off. He stared at my chest.

"No bra?" he smirked. "I wonder about your panties then."

"I feel restricted when I wear one of those things." I smiled. "And what panties." I teased.

Both eyes brows were raised at that time as I smiled.

"Oh what is Sesshy speechless?" I questioned as I laughed. "It's all fair love and war right Sesshy?" I asked smiling; one thing I knew Sesshomaru hated was when people made nicknames up for him.

Sesshomaru growled slightly for me teasing him and as the next moment passed by I surprisingly found him on top of me holding my wrists tight above my head. He smirked as he then continued to kiss me only deeper and deeper leaving me only to crave for more and more when suddenly he stopped and pulled away. I growled at him for stopping then realized what he did.

"Sesshomaru." I growled. "You tease!"

"All fair love and war right?" He said sarcastically as he smirked but then I felt his mouth return to kissing me then I smiled and allowed him to.

"I'll forgive you I suppose but just this once." I said as I then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side.

He started to unbutton my jeans as he found out that I was in fact wearing panties. They were black and red and on the front was a dangling devils tail.

"You lie." He said. "And what are you a devil or what?" Sesshomaru smirked.

I stared back. "Oh no I'm an angel." I said sarcastically.

"You're no angel." Sesshomaru said simply as he smirked.

"Believe what you want, but the question is what are you going to do about it then huh?" I taunted poking him in the side.

The spark was then lighted inside of Sesshomaru.

"You shall face severe punishment for what you have just done to this Sesshomaru."

"What are they, I'm afraid of no punishment bring it on fluffy." I said with determination in my eyes.

He stood there unbelievingly processing what she said through his head.

"She does not know what she has gotten herself into; she's challenged this Sesshomaru to an extreme point. Soon she'll exactly know where her place is." He thought.

I then took bent down and looked at Sesshomaru was wondering what I was doing I smiled playfully and used my teeth to unbutton his pants. Next I gasped; shocked at what I saw I stood up with the biggest smirk on my face.

"Are those the pink boxers with the red hearts I got you for your birthday?" I smirked.

"So what if they are." He said in his monotone voice.

"You said you hated them and would never wear them." I said.

"I lied." He said as he finally pulled off my panties and threw them to the ground.

"And you were making fun of my panties." I said as I crossed my arms and pretended to pout.

"You act just like a child would." He said shaking his head.

"Fine if I'm such a child to you then maybe I should go." I said as I got up.

Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and caused me to fall back onto his lap.

"Oh so that's how its goanna be huh?" I asked laughing.

He tried to kiss me and I turned my head playfully causing him to kiss my cheek, I smiled.

"Was that a sign of rejection?" Sesshomaru thought. "No she's just playing around." "Close call, oh but she knew about it so she shall pay."

"Why should I allow you more? You'll get what you want but I won't get what I want." I pretended to pout.

"What do you want?" he asked as I laid on his stomach my finger circling around his upper chest.

"Wow his abs was really hard." I thought as my mind began to drift off.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

Without thinking it the answer came out of my mouth. "To be loved for once."

Just realizing what came out of my mouth I sat up and turned away.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked slightly intrigued in what she had to say.

I turned back to face Sesshomaru and answered his question.

"Not one guy I've meet has actually loved me. They only love things about me like my looks and what bra size I wear but they haven't got to know the real me. Take Kouga for instance he's always fighting saying I'm his but I'm not. He says he loves me but he doesn't even know me. No one knows me well the real me. It seems like no one knows me anymore. Basically all this time I've given up on love my friend Sango tells me that oh you'll meet Mr. Right but lately I've seemed to doubt it. I want someone to fall in love for the real me but I guess it'll never happen" I finished as I was looking down on the bed.

Sesshomaru took his hands and cupped them around my face making me look into his face. (Yes Sesshomaru now has two hands lol!)

"This Sesshomaru sees the real you." He said.

I looked into his eyes and tears leaked slowly from my eyes that transformed into liquidized crystals. Sesshomaru whipped the tears with his hand.

"Don't cry no more." He said.

"Okay." I tried to smile as I felt his lips press up against mine deeper and only deeper with each passing second.

"Is she the one just for me and only me?" He thought as he looked at her. "She just has to be no female none less has ever made me feel the way she has this very night. I feel more for her with every single second that passes then I ever did with those other females in years."

Then he pressed me into the bed caressing my everlasting cheek so softly as he then started kissing my stomach working his way up to my breasts and then to my lips. He continued kissing me as I suddenly felt his fangs pierce my lip. He then began to lick my lip kissing it as if trying to make it feel better. I then in return went and bit his lip slightly nibbling on it.

"Is he the one just for me and only me?" I thought as a moan escaped from my lips as I felt his hands slid down my breasts. "Sesshomaru." I sighed.

My phone started to ring from the night stand I took it and threw it against the wall I growled slightly irritated and threw it against the wall. I wanted no interruptions of any kind they could wait I have waited far long enough over these years they could start waiting now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as I felt his body press up against mine more and more with each passing second.

"Oh Sesshomaru." I moaned wanting and craving more of him each second passing.

"So fragile just like an angel yes my angel. Wait I just called her mine." Sesshomaru said.

It was so hard to keep his inner Youkai under control but now it was unleashed he desired her so greatly that's when he took her. After knowing her all these years made him realize something that he had always wanted. And it was the same thing that I had wanted as well, someone to love.

"Ashiteru." He whispered.

"Matsudai." She whispered back waiting for it to happen.

Sesshomaru then sunk his fangs down into my neck as I cringed at first but then relaxed in his touch with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and then in return my fangs seeped into his neck as well. I then lay against his chest overpowered by exhaustion I fell into a deep sleep only remembering his heavenly face as I departed off into sleep.

"My Kagome." He whispered.

I stirred as I felt the sun shinning through the blinds that morning when I was half asleep. Something white and fluffy was under the covers. I took my hand and started petting the white fluff and didn't realize it at that time it was Sesshomaru's tail.

"Fluffy." I whispered still asleep.

Sesshomaru awoke and turned his head and saw me petting his tail he smirked as he turned and kissed my lips.

"Five more minutes mom." I whispered as I turned to the side facing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked as he found out I like to talk in my sleep and now that we shared a connection he knew everything about me. My dreams, fantasies, likes dislikes and desires.

When I awoke I slowly looked around the room on the night stand there was a bowl of strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whip cream. Kami who knows what happened last night. I turned my gaze at the man who was next to me.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered. "Was last night for real or was it a dream?" I asked.

"Look in the mirror to see for yourself." He said.

I got up with the sheet wrapped around my body and walked over to the mirror on the wall and examined my neck. There was red half crescent moon mark on my neck where he had his fangs sink into last night. I then turned back and looked at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" I asked. "I mean do you really love me."

He stood up and walked over to me.

"Hai I do." He said as he caressed my cheek. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing it was just at first when I woke up I wasn't sure if this…" I couldn't finish.

"Was for real if it was just a one night stand?" he asked. "No you are far more than just a one night stand."

"How do you know?" I started to ask but then he placed his finger tips on my mouth.

"Since we are untied we share a special connection with each other. It let's us know what were feeling, and how were feeling, understand?" he asked. "Our souls are united as one now."

"Can you answer my question?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Sesshomaru said.

"What am I to you then if I'm not a one night stand like you said earlier?" I asked.

"My mate, lover, hope, dream, desire, and the one who sees the real me and who sees the real you." Sesshomaru whispered inside my ear.

I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes feeling tears leak from my eyes.

"Why do you shed tears now?" He asked.

I smiled slightly as I looked at him. "Because now I've have truly found the one just for me and only me."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him I looked up into his face as he lowered his head and whispered.

"So have I." he whispered as he kissed me one final time.


End file.
